All Hell Breaks Loose Retold
by protector91
Summary: Azazel's rules were clear and simple; only one survives. However, deceptive Ava has other plans in mind, which might come to fruition once Sam arrives in the battlefield. Final chapter up.
1. Ava's Story

**A/N: The first part of the story deals with Ava and her first battle with other psychic kids. The story will then explain Jake (the solider) and Lily (the girl with the power to stops people's hearts) first dealings with their own powers. After that the episode All Hell Breaks Loose will go Alternate Universe.**

Ava's eyes snapped open and were greeted with the sight of the bright sun.

"What the hell? How did I get here?" She lifted herself up while rubbing her temples; she was having a splitting headache; must be because of the powers. She observed the surrounding environment and realized she was in some sort of ghost town. She needed to contact her fiancé; he must be freaking out if she went missing in the middle of the night. She reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone, but it was not there. She tried her other pockets and received the same results. "Damn it," she silently cursed. "Nothing left to do now, but find out where I am." She ventured out into the town, which looked like something out of frontier land. It looked oddly familiar to her though. "Hello," she called out. "Hello!" She called louder; her voice echoing throughout the town. She looked into a few old buildings and saw they were totally bare. She was alone; completely alone.

"Hello!" Maybe not.

"Hello! Is anyone there!?"

"Over here!" Ava ran in the voice's direction and bumped into a girl about her height with black hair that went to her shoulders. She looked just as confused as she did.

"Who are you?" Ava asked.

"I'm Jessica. Do you know where the heck we are?"

"I'm Ava and I'm just as lost as you are. Have you seen anybody else here?"

"No. This doesn't make any sense. The last thing I remembered was being at home in my bed and the next thing I know I'm waking up in this place."

"Same here. Who would do this to us?"

"That's what we'd like to know," another voice said. A blonde white male accompanied by a white female rounded the corner of one of the buildings.

"And you are?" Ava asked.

"Adam."

"I'm Sarah," the other girl introduced herself.

"So what's your story?" Jessica asked them.

"Same as yours; one second I was drifting off to sleep in Florida and then I'm here of all places," Adam explained.

"I was in a North Carolina gas station. The lights started to flicker on and off then it all went dark. Before I was knocked out there was this odd intense smell. It almost smelled like it was sulfur."

"This is weird. I smelled the exact same thing before I fell asleep. I thought I was only imagining it," Jessica said.

"So what are you guys saying? That the same thing kidnapped all of us?" Ava asked.

"It's always a possibility," Sarah said.

"This doesn't make any sense. Who would go to the trouble of kidnapping us all from different parts of the United States? Not forgetting that we all woke up at the exact same times." Ava said not sure what to believe. It was at this time that she wished she knew where Sam was. He'd know what was going on. If only she could reach him.

"Look I don't know what's going on here, but I doubt we'll figure it out standing here. Let's see if we can't find any sort of ways of communication in this town," Jessica suggested. The other three nodded their heads in agreement and ventured further into the deserted town.

* * *

"The pawns have all arrived," Azazel said watching the psychics walk away from him. It's time to see who is truly worthy of becoming the vessel of Lucifer. Make me proud," he said running his hands through a young girl's hair. Claws grew out of her hands and she scratched the window.

* * *

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Ava complained. Why can't she have a vision now that can help her figure a way out of this mess?

"Did you find anything?" Adam asked her.

"No. Whoever brought us here doesn't want us to have any sort of outside contact."

"We're running out of options," Jessica said. "I think it's best that we just leave this place."

"The only way out is through the woods, Jessica," Sarah said. "And in case you haven't noticed the sun is setting. I hate to say it, but we're going to have to stay here until morning." A ghostly giggle filled the room.

"What was that?" A small girl faded into the room before their eyes. She eyed all of them and grinned mischievously. Her fingertips extended and grew claws. Her eyes changed to a black color and her face decayed to that of a monster. She almost glided across the floor and clawed Sarah's leg. She let out a scream and fell over. The girl appeared over her and raised her claws to strike.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. Before the girl could sink her claws into Sarah's stomach an invisible force flung her out the window. Everyone stared at Sarah in disbelief. "I can explain," she stammered. The girl, however, faded back into view and lowly growled at the group. She lunged at Ava shoving her to the floor; an intense flame flew at the girl engulfing her before she had a chance to claw Ava up. Black smoke floated away from Ava and crashed through the roof of the building. Heavily breathing Ava looked over at Adam and saw his hands were smoking.

"Long story," he said.

"Something tells me I think we all have the same story," Jessica said.

**15 minutes later**

"So we're all twenty three and we all have these powers," Sarah said.

"Looks like it," Ava said.

"Except for me," Jessica said.

"What do you mean?" Ava asked her.

"I don't have any powers. Nothing's happened for me."

"That stinks. We're going to need all the power we have to take on whatever that thing is."

"Hey. I might be human, but that doesn't make me useless."

"Fine. If you want to help then you can take the first watch tonight while we all try to get some sleep." Adam stated. Jessica nodded her head.

Late that night Adam and Sarah were passed out on the floor; Jessica was standing out in the doorway looking diligently for the creature that attacked them earlier. Ava was too frightened to sleep though she badly wanted to. Her eyes became increasingly heavy and her eye lids started to shut.

"Stay awake, Ava," she said. "Stay awake," and her eyes shut and she slumped against the wall.

"Howdy Ava."

Ava jumped awake; hands gripping the window sill behind her. A man piercing yellow eyes was staring at her. "Guys," she whispered almost not able to get the words out. "Guys,' she said a little louder.

"They can't hear you, Ava. The truth is you're still asleep. Look."

Ava looked down and saw her own body was still out. "I'm dreaming."

"Give the lady a cigar," Azazel said walking over to her.

"You're the one that brought us here, aren't you?"

"You are correct."

"Well you better enjoy keeping us trapped for now because I know a guy that'll come here and save us all. I remember where I've seen this place."

"You had a vision didn't you? Sam Winchester was in it wasn't he?"

"How do you know about my powers? And how do you know about Sam?"

"We have a history and as far as your powers go, who do you think gave them to you in the first place?"

"You?"

"Guilty as charged."

"What's the game here? Why round us up?"

"Game. Oh this is far from being a game. This is a competition. Only one and I mean ONE of you kids is going to be leaving this town alive."

"You sick psycho. You want us to kill each other?"

"Either you or my little pet; whichever does the job first."

"I'll never do it," Ava defied.

"You're saying that now Ava, but the others might not be so hesitant to get their hands dirty. It's kill or be killed in this town. Bye," and with a snap of his fingers Ava was awake. She rubbed her eyes and the room came back into focus; Jessica was asleep against the doorframe and Adam was asleep as well. "It's kill or be killed," Azazel's voice repeated in her head. Suddenly she noticed that Sarah wasn't in the room. "Guys. Where's Sarah?" Ava asked.

* * *

"Sarah!" Adam called out.

"Sarah where are you!" Jessica shouted.

"I thought you were keeping watch. How could she just up and disappear?" Ava asked.

"I don't know. That thing must've snuck in through the back," Jessica said kicking open a door.

"Sarah!" Jessica ran over to a closet and pushed the door open. "Dear God," she whispered. "Found her." Ava and Adam walked to the closet and gagged at the sight in front of them. Sarah was sitting on the floor with her throat slashed and burns all over her skin.

"Wait a second. You don't think I did this?' Adam asked as Ava and Jessica stared at him accusingly.

"I can't generate fire the last time I checked."

"And I'm human remember."

"Yeah, but I swear I had nothing to do with this."

"They won't hesitate to get their hands dirty," Azazel's voice appeared in her head again. A crash sounded behind them and the group's eyes darted toward a smashed window. The girl laughed and materialized into the room. She screamed and shoved Ava into the wall knocking her unconscious. She lashed out with her claws cutting into Jessica's stomach; the cut wasn't deep, but it still hurt. Jessica fell back and crawled back to the wall. Adam blasted the girl with flames, but she transformed into smoke and flew at him. The smoke connected with his chest hurling him across the room and into the floor. She changed back into the girl and loomed over him.

"Jessica! Help me!" Adam cried out. She only kept close to the wall with a terrified look on her face; too scared to move. "Jessicaaa-AHHHHH!" He screamed as the girl dug its claws into his chest; blood spilling out as he cried. The girl raised her claw and sank them into his face. The girl smiled grimly at the cowering Jessica and vanished from sight. She was shaking as she walked over to Ava.

"Ava? Are you alright?" She asked shaking her lightly. Ava stirred awake and turned over.

"Jessica? What happened?" Ava asked rubbing her throbbing head.

"Adam's dead. That thing killed him," she said in between tears.

Ava felt the breath leave her lungs. "We have to get out of here," Ava said and bolted out the door; Jessica following close behind. They were about to reach the woods when Jessica stopped running. "Why are you stopping?" Ava asked.

"We can't leave. Not yet."

"That creature could come back any minute. We have to leave," Ava said. As she looked at Jessica something caught her attention; a faint spark of electricity passed through her fingertips. Ava remembered the burns on Sarah's body. "You?"

Jessica's tears stopped falling. "Me."

"But why?

"The man with the yellow eyes told me just before I ran into you. It's kill or be killed and quite honestly I don't want to die. We try to leave and the girl will kill us; nothing personal." A bolt of electricity ran between her hands and formed into a ball. She chucked it at Ava and she fell to the ground to dodge it. She created an even bigger ball of electricity and threw it at Ava. Ava made a run for it; the ball barely singing the side of her stomach. She clutched it as she ran back for town. Jessica shot a bolt of electricity at Ava just missing her.

"You can't escape me, Ava!" Ava ran to one of the buildings and a small part of it fell on top of her. "Bull's-eye." Jessica laughed. Ava pushed herself out of the debris and ran into the building. She spotted an iron rod and grabbed it to defend herself. She heard Jessica approaching and hid behind the door. "Ava? Avaaaaa? You can't hide." Ava got up from her hiding place and slowly snuck up on Jessica. She was about to strike when a floorboard she stepped on squeaked. Jessica whirled around and Ava struck her arm sending her electrical attack to the floor. Ava hit her in the throat and caused her to collapse to the floor. Ava bent down and continuously struck Jessica's head; blood shot out from her head and hit Ava's face as she continued to strike her. She hit her one final time with all her strength and dropped the rod. There was so much blood Ava could barely see Jessica's face anymore. Her hands were shaking and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"All right. I did it," she said as she sobbed. "I killed her. Everybody is dead. Now let me go."

"Sorry, Ava. I'm afraid I can't do that," Azazel said appearing next to her.

"Why not?" She asked unable to believe what she just heard.

"This is only the beginning. You better save your strength for the battles that lie ahead."

"I'm not a killer."

"I wouldn't say that," he said gesturing to Jessica's corpse. "And you know what'll happen if you try to leave this place." Azazel vanished leaving Ava all by herself. Ava placed her face into her hands and started to cry loudly.

**Five months later**

"Another one bites the dust," Ava thought kicking the corpse to check if it was alive. "Was it really this easy? To kill and not feel anything for the deceased?" She wondered.

"Hello?"

"Another one…wait. That sounded like Sam. Perfect. I act like a frightened girl and he's as good as dead," she thought walking over to a small structure and shut the door. She summoned the demon girl and had it lock her inside. "Sorry Sam. It's nothing personal."

**A/N: Next part; Lily and Jake's story.**


	2. Lily and Jake's Story

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about Andy just to let you guys know. He will be appearing in the story once I get to the rewrite part. However, since he has already been given a back story more or less he won't have his own separate chapter; if I think of something though I will write it. I changed up Jake's story about how he first used his powers. It's still the same concept, but it doesn't happen the same way he described in the episode.**

**Lily's Story **

"I feel like Rogue from the freaking X-Men. Only ten times worse," Lily thought staring at her gloves. This power; this horrible power she possessed. It started off with just a series of headaches; nothing more and certainly nothing worth worrying about. She figured she was only overstressed and took some medicine thinking that would be the end of it. Boy was she wrong; so very wrong. How did all of this come to pass?

* * *

**23 years ago**

"Shhhh," Azazel shushed the stirring Lily. "Open wide," he said cutting into his wrist; demon blood dripping from it into Lily's mouth. "That's a good girl. Take it all in."

"Stay away from my daughter!" Lily's mother yelled bursting into the nursery.

Azazel didn't pay her any attention; he used his powers and forced her up against the wall. "Three interruptions in a row. That's got to be a record," Azazel wondered. Lily's mother was screaming as he cut into her chest; forgetting that he was still bleeding into Lily's mouth. "And now for the finishing touch." Lily's mom was swallowed up by a massive fire that started on the ceiling and proceeded to consume the entire nursery.

"Lily!" Her father cried out running into the burning nursery. Azazel faced the man with his piercing yellow eyes and vanished from sight. Lily's father blinked a few times to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. Remembering his daughter was in mortal peril he wrapped her in a blanket and carried her out of the nursery as the fire broke the windows and started to spread throughout the rest of the house. By the time the fire department arrived on the scene the house was completely consumed. The fired department found no traces of a man with yellow eyes leading Lily's father to believe it was just a figment of his imagination brought on by the heat from the flames.

* * *

**Slightly 22 years later**

**Heat of the moment!**

**Heat of the moment!**

**Heat of the moment!**

Lily reached over for her alarm and absent mindedly started hitting whatever button she could touch on the clock until she eventually knocked it off the night stand and onto the hard floor. Her head was aching and she rose out of bed. "That's what I get for going out for drinks last night," she thought dropping a couple of pills in a glass of water. She downed the whole thing in one gulp and jumped out of her bed. These headaches had been occurring for the past couple of weeks for some unknown reasons. She's been to the doctor and all he could come up with was that the headaches were being triggered from severe stress. While it was true that she was getting stressed out with finals coming up she never heard of anyone experiencing mind numbing headaches as a result. She decided to brush it off and enjoy (or at least try to) the next couple of hours cramming for finals. She and her friends took over the Library's quiet room and spent the next six hours doing nothing, but study. As the hours rolled by Lily felt light headed. The room spun for minutes at a time and she began to sweat. Lily stood up and told her friends she was going to the bathroom. Once she shut herself inside she splashed cold water against her face then suddenly felt her breaths becoming quick and short. She tried in vain to calm herself as she felt pain shooting through her arm. It started shaking and she held onto it while stumbling out of the bathroom. She tried to reach her phone, but she couldn't hold onto it to dial. Lily opened the door to the quiet room and fainted upon entering; her head connecting with the table as she fell.

She was rushed into the hospital in critical condition; her heart failing and blood being pumped slower with every second. One close call and several electric shocks later Lily was back up with her heart pumping blood normally again.

"This doesn't make any sense," she said to the doctor. "How could I have a heart attack at the age of 22?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. According to X-Rays and other tests we've run you are completely healthy. Maybe it's a result of the stress you've been feeling."

"Don't give me that stress crap again! This is something more serious!" She yelled.

"You need to keep your heart rate down!" He shouted as Lily jumped straight up. He tried to force her back down when Lily's hand touched his arm. The doctor gasped and back away from Lily supporting his left arm. He breathed heavily and collapsed to the floor crashing into a plate of medical tools. The nurses ran inside to attend to him while Lily looked at her hand in horror. "What did I just do?"

The doctor died of a heart attack only minutes after collapsing; nobody knew what to say as he was in the best shape of his life.

* * *

**Present day**

Lily felt a hand rest on her shoulder; she recognized that touch. So soft and warm. It felt like almost a lifetime since she felt it. She placed her gloved hand over the hand and rested her head over it. She rubbed her head against the hand and sighed.

"You feel so good," so whispered to her girlfriend Amanda.

"So do you," Amanda whispered back. "It's been so long since I've touched you."

"If you care about your life, you'll go on longer," Lily said wishing it didn't have to be this way.

"I'm not afraid," Amanda said turning Lily around. She held up Lily's hand and pressed her own against it.

"I am. You know what'll happen if I accidently touch you," Lily said as Amanda interlocked their fingers.

"Of course I know," she said softly rubbing Lily's cheek and inching closer to her. "But that isn't enough to make me abandon you like the others." Lily took Amanda's hand and kissed her palm softly. Amanda tilted Lily's head up and put her into a hug. Lily buried her face into Amanda's shoulder and remained that way while Amanda rubbed her back. If Lily could freeze time and live this moment forever she would. Amanda was all that mattered in this moment. She pulled Lily's head to meet hers and softly kissed her. Lily forgot about her hands and pushed Amanda onto the bed. Amanda's hands roamed over Lily's back as she kissed her neck. Lily ran her hand down Amanda's leg, but as she did her glove slipped off. Amanda's breathing stopped and her arm started to tremor violently. Lily flew off her and onto the floor as Amanda fell of the bed; heart beat coming to a stop. Lily quickly took hold of her cell phone and dialed 911. By the time they arrived on the scene Amanda was already dead and Lily was screaming for all on the scene to stay away from her if they valued their lives. Why was this happening to her? Why is she cursed with this power?

A week passed since Amanda's death. Lily was so frightened to leave her house that she didn't even attend the funeral. Why didn't Amanda listen to her? Why did she have to be so stubborn and not be afraid like the others? She had almost no contact with anybody outside. Her dad didn't return her calls, her friends became distant to the point where she never heard from them anymore, and the whole campus treated her like a freak of nature. Let's face it. She is a freak of nature. She wished she could stop her own heart and end her suffering, but her power wouldn't work on herself. As she wallowed in her misery the lights to her room began to switch on and off and her radio turned on by itself. Lily shut off the radio then an odd smell attacked her nostrils. It smelled like…sulfur?

* * *

Lily woke up in an odd town and her gloves were missing. "This is weird," she thought. "I have to be dreaming."

"Hello!" A voice called out from the distance.

"Ok maybe not." She followed the voice and met an African American man dressed up in army attire. "I'm Lily," she introduced.

"Jake."

"So what's your story?"

* * *

**Jake's story**

"Afghanistan. How long are we going to be stationed here?" Jake wondered as he and the other soldiers in the convoy drove down the desert. He was seated with three of his friends who also enlisted in the army, who went by the names, Michael, Ryan, and John.

"Hey, Jake. You feel ok?" Michael asked him noticing him rubbing his head.

"Yeah. No problems. Head's just a little sore." These headaches were really starting to get on his nerves. They began a while back and were driving him insane whenever they hit. Nobody could give him a good reason as to why they were occurring. They all claimed he was just very nervous about being sent out to fight. Maybe they were right and maybe they were wrong. All Jake knew was that he was really regretting signing himself up for this. But since his family couldn't afford to send him to a good college this was the best thing he could think of. This of course occurred before the excruciating pain in his head began and it was a little late for him to back out. Maybe if he was lucky he wouldn't see a major battle and make it out of this thing alive.

A loud explosion from outside rocked the truck and tossed Jake and the soldiers around inside. "Me and my thoughts," Jake grumbled in his head. They evacuated their truck in a hurry just as it blew up blasting them forward.

"Where are they coming from!" Ryan shouted frantically running behind the burned truck for cover.

"There!" Jake yelled pointing just north of them. Several tanks came into view and blew apart more of the convoy. "Move it boys!" Jake ordered as they barreled away out of range. A tank opened fire and the blast carried on of the trucks forward and it fell on top of Michael. Jake skidded to a stop and raced back to him.

"Jake are you insane! Leave him!" Ryan yelled.

"They're right," Michael weakly agreed. "Go on without me."

"Do you know how clichéd that line is? A good soldier never leaves a man behind." Michael was about to say that Jake stole that line from Toy Story when another explosion shook the desert. Jake gripped the truck and tried to move it off him.

"Jake! If we stay here any longer we're gonna die! Leave him!"

"NO!" Jake yelled and lifted with all his might; brain aching as he strained every muscle to lift the truck. Then to everyone's surprise the truck started to move off of Michael.  
"Just a little higher Jake," John said moving closer to Michael.

"I can't hold it much longer," he said; body screaming for him to let go. Ryan and John grabbed Michael and pulled him out from under the truck. Jake let go and it crashed back to the sand. "Let's get out of here!" Jake shouted and they bolted from the ambush.

After escaping the ambush, Jake and his teammates linked up with the other surviving members of their convoy. Michael was rushed to receive medical attention while Jake, Ryan, and John were busy contemplating the recent ambush.

"How did they know where we were?" John thought out loud.

"Someone could've sold us out," Jake suggested.

"Who would possibly want to sell out their own country?" Ryan asked.

"Someone who technically is no longer a part of it," Azazel chuckled to himself while observing the team. "Jake might be worthy enough for the test after all."

"So Jake. You want to tell us how you lifted that truck off of Michael?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I'm just as surprised as you guys were all right. It must have been a massive surge of adrenaline. It's the only explanation I can think of."

"I guess. It has been suggested that people are capable of amazing feats in intense situations such as fierce combat." John said.

"It's probably a onetime thing. Nothing worth losing any sleep over," Ryan said. "And speaking of sleep, I could use about twenty-four hours of it after the ordeal we've been through."

Once everyone was sleeping like a baby Jake snuck out and walked over to one of the trucks. "This is crazy," he said bending down and gripping the bottom of the truck. He took in a deep breath and lifted the truck up like it was nothing. "No way," he said in disbelief. He tried again and lifted the truck over his head. "This… isn't possible." But he couldn't deny what he was seeing before his very eyes.

* * *

"My story is pretty bizarre," he finally answered. "I didn't believe it myself at first. But we can tell each other's life stories later. Let's see if we can't find anyone else in this ghost town." A few minutes passed before Jake and Lily met up with Sam, Ava, and Andy.

"A solider, a guy that can make people do what he wants, a girl that can stop people's hearts, and Sam. This looks like a pretty promising group and could very well fit into my plan," Ava thought.

**Soon:**

**Dean: Sam's missing. I need your help.**

**Jo: I'm in.**

**A leader will rise**

**Sam: You see anything you don't recognize you attack first and ask questions later.**

**The stage is set**

**A demon breaks into a shop **

**Lily: Sam!**

**And the battle has only begun**

**Azazel: Hello Dean.**

**Dean: You.**

**A/N: What does Ava have in store for our heroes? Find out as we enter the rewrite of All Hell Breaks Loose.**


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose part 1

_Ava's POV_

"Ava! Why are you doing this?" The wounded bitch whimpered crawling away from me; face scratched up and chest bleeding. I stifled a laugh.

"Why? Because you're weak; all of you are weak. If you want to survive you need to be strong."

"I trusted you!" She screamed at me.

"Trust doesn't get you anywhere in life; except dead," I stated matter of factly as my demon pet smoked next to me. "Sic her girl." The demon grew out her claws and tore my latest competition to shreds; blood flew everywhere and her cries for mercy were quickly silenced. The demon turned back to a normal girl and skipped towards me with an almost adorable smile. It was enough to make you forget she was evil and what was usually the other psychics' downfall. "Good girl," I congratulated patting her head. She playfully laughed and disappeared.

"Another one bites the dust," I thought kicking the corpse to make sure she was completely dead. "Is this what it feels like? To kill and not feel anything for the deceased?" I wondered dragging the corpse out of town and into the woods to put with the others. The bodies usually vanished without a trace 10 minutes after I disposed of them. I must have killed at least over a hundred people; heck it might even be over two hundred. I lost track after my second month here. I've been stationed here by the yellow eyed demon for five months now; five months. When I first got here I was so terrified of the prospect of committing an act as heinous as murder; now I don't even feel a thing. I've almost laughed at the fact of how frightened I used to be. Now my powers were growing; I could feel myself becoming stronger with each and every day passing. I wondered just how many kids like me were out there; just coming into their mysterious powers. It doesn't matter really because sooner or later they'll have to fight me. It sickens me that so many of them are too weak or too full of themselves to realize the potential they have. Hopefully the next batch will be better than this one so my plan can finally come to fruition.

"Hello?"

That voice. It sounds so familiar. It sounds like… Sam? Perfect I thought walking over to a building and having the demon lock me inside. I play the scared victim and he's as good as dead. Sorry Sam. It's nothing personal; that is unless you manage to prove yourself worthy. I'll find out soon enough. And then I started to scream. Sam busted me out of the building and I pretended to think that I've been in there for only two days as opposed to five months. To my surprise and relief Sam bought it. This is rather disappointing; he's falling for the same act I've been pulling for five months. Sam gave the others the rundown of what we were up against and predictably the demon thing was met with skepticism. Jake soon stormed off on his own and while Sam went after him I called my little helper. Jake would be the first to go… or so I thought. Sam managed to reach him in time and sliced through the Archeri demon before it had a chance to kill Jake. This group might actually last. Perfect.

* * *

**_Lily's POV_**

Demons are real. Demons are actually real. I didn't want to believe it, but I saw the whole thing play out in front of me. That Archeri demon would've killed Jake if Sam hadn't reached him in time.

"Ok guys. We're going to spilt up. Look for salt or iron," Sam instructed us.

"Why that stuff?" I asked not understanding.

"That 'stuff' is a demons' primary weakness. It'd be a lot easier if we had a shotgun handy, but since there aren't any around we're just going to have to make do with what we've got. Jake, Andy, and I will search the houses. Lily, you go with Ava and check the shops."

"What if we see the demon before we find any salt?" Ava asked him. That's what I'd like to know.

"Your best bet is to run. This demon isn't like most. It has no physical body therefore fighting it won't do you any good. Meet back here in an hour." He told us. The wind started to pick up and I wrapped my coat around me to keep warm while watching the clouds above us; looks like a storm was coming.

* * *

"So what do you make of this demon businesses?" Ava asked me while we searched for more salt. The sky had grown dark and it started to thunder outside; the rain would fall any minute now.

"No idea," I replied. "I just learned that I can stop people's hearts and now I'm finding out that demons exist. What's next? Angels?"

"That'll be the day," Ava laughed. "Listen I can take the salt we've gathered back to the guys. Why don't you go look for some food." Ava suggested already heading back to the safe house.

"Sure no problem," I agreed. The wind picked up again and there was another clap of thunder.

The rain came and poured like there was no tomorrow. I covered my head with my hands and ran through the muddy streets to one of the old shops. I stepped inside and let the door shut behind me as a bolt of lightning fell somewhere outside. I wrung out my soaking wet hair and pulled off my coat. I laid it on the table and started searching through the shop for any signs of edible food. I wondered how the others were doing. Though I'd never admit it out loud Ava seriously freaked me out and then there was Sam. He seemed sweet enough even being able to organize us into a working group, but there was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. Along with being able to stop hearts with a touch I could also feel the power of the other psychics. He was strong; stronger than he realized most likely. I stopped thinking about Sam and walked over to the window to try and see where the other guys were. It was fogged up by the rain and I tried to wipe it clear. The second I did a fist crashed through the window. I fell to the floor as a man crawled through the window into the shop. Lightning cracked outside illuminating his form and revealing that he had black eyes. His foot connected with my teeth nearly knocking one out as I feel to the floor. He pulled me up to my feet and punched me into the sink. I threw my foot back out connecting it with his chest. He fell back into the table breaking it upon contact. He got back up and shoved me out the door into the pouring rain. I rolled out of the way as he leapt off the steps landing just where I was. I stood up and aimed a kick for his side. He blocked it with his right arm and grabbed me by the neck; he tossed me into the steps and plunged his foot into my back. The demon wasn't finished yet; seizing me by the hair he threw me back in the house. He grabbed me from behind and tried to crush my wind pipe. I put my hands on his arm, but my powers didn't affect him. So instead I bite his hand making him loosen his grip and elbowed him in the chest. I slipped out of his hold struck him right in the side of the head. He spun around and crashed into a chair. I was panting heavily and could feel my heart beating a mile a minute as the demon slowly pushed himself off the floor. This guy doesn't know when to quit. He dodged two of my punches and hit me in the heart knocking me to the floor. As he advanced towards me with a sadistic look on his face I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed.

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

"What is up with this rain?" I thought out loud. It was honestly something you'd expect to see in the climax of some bad horror film; like 'Friday the 13th' or something. At this moment I was wishing I knew what the heck happened to Dean. If that yellow eyed bitch killed him… I don't even want to think that.

"Sam!"

That sounded like Lily.

"Sam! Help me!" Not wasting any time I grabbed an iron rod and bolted outside.

* * *

**_Lily's POV_**

Back on my feet I ran for the stair case. The demon only chuckled as I ran away and pursed me up the steps. I shut and locked the door and ran out to the balcony stopping just at the railing. I spotted Sam just below me.

"Sam!"

"I'm coming, Lily!" He yelled back to me and ran inside the house. The demon kicked open the door and walked towards me. I backed away too scared to fight anymore. I tripped over my own to feet and crawled back to the railing. This was it for me. Sam ran out onto the balcony and attacked the demon in the back of the head. The demon fell to his knees and Sam restrained him from behind with the iron rod. Sam recited something in Latin and the demon shouted as smoke flew out of his mouth. Sam let the body fall limply to the floor and looked over at me.

"Let me help you," he said to me offering his hand.

"Sam. I can't touch you," I said; voice cracking a bit.

"Lily. You won't hurt me," Sam said in an assuring voice. He wouldn't retract his hand. He looked so sure that my power wouldn't work on him so slowly; very slowly I reached towards his hand. My hand was shaking violently as I placed it in Sam's hand. My hand calmed down when I realized that Sam wasn't dying. "See," he said giving me a warm smile. I flung myself into Sam's arms at that comment and held on to him for dear life as the rain continued to pour.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime." He replied.

* * *

**_Dean's POV_**

"Not only will this help you find your brother. It's huge," Ash ominously told me and hung up.

"Looks like we're going to the Roadhouse," I said to Bobby. As I got into the Impala I stared at my phone and remembered a promise I made the last time I lost trace of Sam. "Here's goes nothing," and I dialed the number.

"I was wondering if you'd ever call," Jo said on the other end.

"Hi Jo." Man I missed the sound of her voice. "I know I said I'd call…"

"But you didn't. Care to explain why you're calling me now out of the blue?"

I sighed and continued. "Sam's missing."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. I need… I need your help trying to find him."

"Why me?"

"Something big is coming Jo. I need all the help I can get. I know I should've let you help me before, but I didn't want you getting hurt. I really do care about your safety Jo."

Jo didn't reply at first then sighed. "Ok Dean. I'm in."

"Alright. Meet me at the Roadhouse." I said hanging up.

* * *

"What took you guys so long!" Ash frantically yelled.

"What's wrong Ash? You look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown." Jo asked him.

"We are in defcon 5 bitches. If the demons find out what we know…" Ash was about to continue when the lights to the roadhouse shut off.

"Something tells me they already know," I said checking to make sure my shotgun was fully loaded. A fire started out of nowhere and approached us. I grabbed Jo and pulled her out of the line of fire, which quickly circled and trapped me, Jo, Ash, and Bobby. Part of the wall of fire faded back and someone stepped through the opening.

"Hello, Dean."

Those eyes; those yellow eyes. "You."

**A/N: FYI, Andy will play a part in the next chapter of the story.**


	4. All Hell Breaks Loose part 2

**A/N: I decided to give Andy a very short flashback about how he used his powers for the first time. Things will switch to third person after the section of the chapter told from his POV.**

_**Dean's POV**_

"What took you guys so long!" Ash frantically yelled.

"What's wrong Ash? You look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown." Jo asked him.

"We are in def-con 5 bitches. If the demons find out what we know…" Ash was about to continue when the lights to the roadhouse shut off.

"Something tells me they already know," I said checking to make sure my shotgun was fully loaded. A fire started out of nowhere and approached us. I grabbed Jo and pulled her out of the line of fire, which quickly circled and trapped me, Jo, Ash, and Bobby. Part of the wall of fire faded back and someone stepped through the opening.

"Hello, Dean."

Those eyes; those yellow eyes. "You."

"Yep Dean. It's just me. But I'm pretty sure I'm more than you guys can handle."

"Cut the crap! Where's Sam!"

"Relax Dean. You're brother is safe; for the moment anyway."

"You son of a bitch," I said aiming my shotgun at him; Jo did the same.

"You'll never get a shot off," Azazel challenged; grinning evilly.

"You're right," Jo said. "We won't." And we spun away revealing Bobby. The minute he had a clear shot he took it nailing Azazel and pushing him into the flames. He pushed away the wall of fire and flung me into the bar counter. I could feel my nose break as it made contact with it. Jo rushed to my aid, but wound up ducking to avoid a flaming table flying at her. The fire spread throughout the roadhouse consuming everything in sight. Azazel flung Jo into the wall then the ceiling and let her fall to the floor. Bobby dove under Jo and caught her. I took the presented opportunity and shot Azazel in the back. He growled at me and sent me flying head first out the window. Everything faded back into focus as I rolled onto my back. I tasted blood (and felt glass) in my mouth and spit it out.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," The Yellow Eyed Demon said leaving the burning to the ground Roadhouse.

"Jo," I groaned out trying to stand. Yellow Eyes telekinetically forced me back down. He looked very pissed off and seemed ready to finish me there and then. "What? No monologue. Not gonna brag about what your big plan is before you ice me. You've done that once before."

"Yeah and what did I get out of it? I wound up bringing you back from the brink of death with the knowledge of my plans. And don't even get me started on how uncooperative your father's been."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hahahaha. Something that's going to bring all you mud specks to your knees. However, you won't be around to see it happen."

"I wouldn't say that." The look on his face changed from one of anger to one of confusion. A shot was fired and he fell into the dirt.

"Exorcizamos te, monis inmundas espíritus, monis satánica potistas," Jo quickly recited. He turned to Jo, but I blasted him in the back forcing him down again.

"Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," I continued. Yellow Eyes clutched his head as we maintained the tag team exorcism.

"AUDI!"

"NO-!" One letter; that's all I needed to complete the exorcism. Unfortunately Yellow Eyes smoked out of his meat suit just as I was about to finish. Jo assisted me to my feet as we observed the now lifeless corpse when some of the fire exploded out of the window. "Bobby! Ash!" Jo and I dashed towards the Roadhouse; not caring that it was burning to the ground. We were within five feet of it when the entire structure exploded in our faces; the force carrying us off our feet and sending us into the air. Jo and I sat in the dirt and watched the roadhouse burn. Jo cried as we watched and buried her head into my shoulder; I held her tightly thinking that it would somehow help. It did in a way.

"Don't go grieving on us now." That voice.

"Ash!"

"Living and breathing," he said supporting Bobby over his shoulder. "Would've gotten out of there sooner, but I forgot the combination to the safe and had to break through it the old fashioned way."

"What was in the safe?" Jo asked him.

"The thing that'll help save Sam and possibly the rest of the Earth with it." He replied. "But first we need to get away from here, before we have more demons on our backs."

* * *

_**Andy's POV**_

"Man. I thought that rain would never stop," I said to no one in particular hanging out my clothes to dry. Lucky for us we found a spare set of clothes lying around this haunted hell hole. I wish I could just go back to enjoying the use of my powers like I did when I first got them.

**Roughly one year ago**

"Give us all your money," a mugger said to me pushing me down in the alley. I tried to run in between him and his partner, but they both stopped me and shoved me back down. The bigger guy pulled out a gun and aimed it at my head.

"Please, don't shoot!" I begged and strangely enough the guy didn't fire. He actually lowered his weapon. "What the Hell," I said. I wonder. "Punch yourself in the face." The guy, for some odd reason, slammed his fist as hard as he could into his face and fell to the street. "Beat each other up," I said and to my surprise they started wailing on each other. I suppressed my laughs as I left the scene.

* * *

"Those were the days," I thought looking at my watch. Sam gave us all specific instructions to not leave the line of safety for more than a half hour and it's now been… 20 minutes. Terrific. Better head back.

"Hey Andy."

"Yes Sam."

"I'm just letting you know that you have…"

"I know. Ten minutes to go back to the safe house… are you alright?"

"Sort of. It's just that. I really wish Dean was here, but he doesn't know where I am."

"I think I can help with that. Do you have something that he touched? I haven't had much practice, but I can beam images into other people's head long distance."

"Yeah. Here's a receipt from a motel we stayed at."

I overlooked the receipt and raised an eyebrow. "J. Ackles? What kind of a last name is…"

"Don't ask." Sam said heading back to the safe house.

After I sent the message I started to follow when my eyes spotted something hiding amongst the trees. "Oh shit," I thought sprinting full speed to the safe house.

"Houston, we have a problem!" I yelled bursting inside.

"What's wrong Andy?" Sam asked me.

"Demons; At least six of them. Spying on us from the woods."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jake asked. "Let's roll out the welcome wagon for them," he said holding up an iron rod.

"Hold on, Jake," Sam said stopping him. "We have no idea how strong these demons are. And this could be a trap for all we know."

"Well what are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait?"

"I'm all for that actually," I said.

"I'm going to have to teach you guys how to exorcise demons," he said to us.

"Wait a second. I've seen 'The Exorcist' and I 'd rather not have to see something like that in real life," I said.

"First things first; 1) 'The Exorcist' is just a movie and 2) well actually that's pretty much all there is to it. Anyway, we have to be fast before the demons show up."

* * *

**One difficult exorcism lesson later**

"And I thought Dean was bad at Latin," Sam thought. It was currently Jake's guard duty shift while everyone else got their sleep, but Sam couldn't bring himself to sleep. He looked out the window and spotted the demons. They had left the edge of the forest and were now spying on them from within the town.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah Jake."

"You need your rest. If those demons do find a way into this place we all need to be at 100%, which you won't be if you're too tired."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm just worried about everyone. They're not soldiers."

"Don't worry Sam. We'll keep them all safe," Jake said. Sam felt his eyes grow heavy and he slide down the wall; eyes starting to shut. Just as they did Sam jerked awake; suddenly he spotted the Yellow Eyed Demon grinning mischievously.

"Jake! Behind you!" Sam shouted now fully awake, but Jake didn't react to his warning. "I'm dreaming," Sam realized.

"Howdy Sam. What do you say we go for a little walk," he said stepping outside. Sam got up and followed him. He saw all the other demons still waiting outside their safe house. "You're awfully quiet Sam. You aren't mad at me are you?" He asked. Sam clenched his fists and tried to grab Azazel from behind. He sidestepped Sam's sneak attack and flung him into the wall. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You demonic son of a bitch. You ruined my life. You killed my mom. You killed Jess," he seethed.

"What did you expect me to do, Sammy? If you'd just gone with your brother, I wouldn't have had to roast dear, sweet, pretty Jessica. Unfortunately you just had to remain adamant about marrying that blonde thing. As for your poor mother; let's just say what happened to her she did to herself."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Why don't I show you," Azazel offered and with a snap of his fingers they were back in Sam and Dean's house. Azazel was looming over Sam's crib.

"What are you doing to me?" Sam asked noticing Azazel cutting his wrist. The blood flew out of his wrist and small drops of it fell into Sam's mouth. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Does this mean that… that I have demon blood in me? Answer me!" He said forcefully making Azazel only chuckle. Just then Mary rushed into the room and stared at Azazel.

"It's you," she said.

"She knew you," Sam said. "She knew you," he repeated unable to believe it. Azazel started to laugh maniacally as she pinned on the wall and was consumed by the flames.

"You bitch!" Sam cursed. He tried to attack again, but Azazel stopped him in his tracks.

"You'll need to save your strength for the battles ahead Sammy," he said changing the scenery back to the town.

"Why are you doing this? Why bring us here?"

"Every army needs its leader Sam. In this case that leader would be you."

"Me?"

"Well, I'm hoping it'll be you that leads my demon army. Quite frankly, however, it could be anyone of you crazy kids. It all depends on who is left standing."

"You want us to kill each other?"

"Well either you or the demons. It doesn't really matter to me."

"What about the other psychics?" Sam asked.

"There are no other psychics Sammy. You five are the last of your kind. Now I'd wake up if I were you. You wouldn't want to miss the fireworks would you," he said and with a snap of his fingers Sam found himself back in the old building. He quickly looked out the window again and cursed.

"What is it, Sam?" Jake asked.

"The demons are all gone," he replied.

"How's that a bad thing?" Andy asked. "Maybe they just gave up."

"Do you guys hear that?" Lily asked.

"Hear what?" Ava asked. The sound of the roof creaking caught their attention.

"Shit! They're on the-!" Sam shouted just as a portion of the roof caved in. The demons all jumped down through the hole they made and Sam and the psychics went on the defensive. One of the demons flung Sam up the stairs making him crash into one of the desks. The demon followed by another ran up after him. One of the demons rushed Jake, but he deflected its attack and punched it in the chest sending it flying across the room. Jake went after it leaving Lily, Andy, and Ava to fend for themselves. Ava swung an iron rod at one of the demons, but it caught it and tried to wrestle it from her grip. Ava fought for control and made them both crash through one of the walls and they both fell outside.

"How did that exorcism go again?" Andy asked desperately trying to remember.

"Forget the spell just attack!" Lily yelled swinging her weapon at her demon. He dodged both her blows and struck her in the face. Lily moved to impale him with the rod, but he dodged the blow and struck her from behind.

Sam struggled back to his feet just as the two demons entered the room with him.

"Hi, Sammy. Remember me?"

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember? That hurts. I was inside you for a whole week."

"Meg."

"So you haven't forgotten," she said and jumped at Sam. He dodged her attack, but felt something slam into his back knocking him down. Sam recovered and swung his weapon, but the other demon that was with Meg grabbed it from his hands and shoved him into the table. He pushed the rod against Sam's neck in an attempt to crush his wind pipe, but Sam managed to back up ramming the demon into the bookcase behind them. He slipped out of his grip and began to exorcise him, but Meg flung Sam back over to her. He landed at her feet and she kicked him hard in the chest. She went for another kick, but Sam put up his hand and the next thing Meg knew she was flying out the window.

"How did I do that?" Sam thought starring at his hand. Meg jumped back in though the window looking very pissed off. Sam stood up as both Meg and the other demon rushed him simultaneously.

* * *

Andy raced into the kitchen and grabbed hold of a chair. He swung it at the demon, but it just took the blow like it was nothing and continued his advance. He shoved Andy onto the table, but he rolled out of the way of his next strike. Andy repeatedly hit him in the back with his iron rod until the demon went limp against the table. Andy turned him over to see if he was alive, but the demon sprung up and kicked him in the chest forcing him to drop the rod. The demon spotted a knife and picked it up. He was about to kill Andy when Lily ran inside the room and let out a cry. The demon turned in her direction just in time to get stabbed in the chest by her rod. Lily had a look of pure shock on her face as she pushed the rod further into the demon. The demon attempted to pull out the rod, but Andy quickly recited the exorcism incantation. The demon yelled as he was pulled from his host, which crumpled to the floor.

"I actually did it," Andy said with a smile. It quickly vanished when another demon went charging into the room. It tried to throw a knife at Lily, but the demon Jake was fighting crashed throw the wall and into him. Jake pulled the demon up and landed two devastating blows to his skull. He went for a third, but saw the other demon come at him. Lily pulled her weapon from the corpse it was lodged in and swung it into the back of the demon's head. He lost his footing and tumbled down to the floor. He swung a knife at Lily's throat, but missed allowing Lily to hit him hard in the left side of his chest. She hit him in the right side of his chest, dodged a second knife strike, and directly in his face. He recoiled from the blow and Andy raced forward tackling him into the wall. Andy quickly exorcised him. Jake slammed his head into his opponent's and he thought he heard its skull crack. Jake lifted the demon over his head and exorcised it.

* * *

Ava hit the demon in the side of his chest and dodged his next attack. She swung at his legs knocking him down and pressed the iron rod into his neck.

"Is that thing supposed to scare me?" He asked. "Go on. Send me back to hell. I'll just claw my way out." Ava smiled when he said this and tossed away the rod. She rose up her hands and the demon began to scream in agony.

"Want some more!" She shouted. The demon's cries continued to rise making Ava laugh. The demon chest started to bleed and then something black started to rise out of it. Ava was forcefully extracting him from his host! Ava continued to slowly pull him from his meat suit continuing to smile at his pain until the demon was fully extracted. The black smoke just hovered over the dead corpse and then Ava closed her raised hand into a fist. The smoke turned a bright orange and exploded leaving no trace of the demon.

* * *

Sam hit Meg in the throat and elbowed the other demon in his face. Meg recovered and delivered a kick to Sam's eye making him stumble backward into her partner's fist. Sam tumbled to the floor, but managed to push himself up to dodge Meg's follow up attack. Meg telekinetically tossed a table at Sam, which he dove to avoid. Meg felt somebody grab her shoulder and was spun around; her face connecting with Ava's fist. She wiped some of the blood off her mouth and lunged at Ava. She blocked her attacks and kneed her in the chest. Sam added to the assault by striking her in the lower back with his iron rod. Meg crawled away to her partner. He looked at Meg and then at a table with several knives on it. He used his mind and made the knives float to him. He launched them all, not at Sam, but at Ava. Reacting on instinct Sam stepped in the way of the blades, which sank into his chest. He looked at the blades and the resulting blood that seeped from his chest and felt the world fall back as he collapsed into Ava's arms.

"Time to finish you," Meg said.

"Leave him alone," Ava said coolly as she gently laid Sam's body to the floor. "Leave him alone," she repeated.

"What are you gonna do about it," Meg asked. Ava started to laugh at her comment. "What's so funny?" Meg asked, which only made Ava continue to laugh; her eyes turned a bright yellow.

"Dad?" Meg asked thinking he was inside Ava. She shook her head and began to whisper something in Latin as she walked towards them. Meg suddenly felt very scared. "Don't just stand there. Do something," she said to her partner. He looked at Meg and shakily nodded his head. He stepped forward, but then felt strangely cold. Ava got closer to him continuing to speak in Latin and put her hands on the side of his face. His eyes turned black and started to bleed as did his nose. He finally went limp and Ava let go of him; his body collapsed to the floor dead. Ava turned to Meg, who tried to make a run for it. Ava stopped her with her powers and began speaking in Latin again.

"Keep away from me!" Meg screamed and used her powers to toss the bookcase at Ava. She dodged it and the brief lapse in her concentration freed Meg, who immediately smoked out of her body while she still had the chance.

"Bitch," Ava said and walked over to Sam. "Shhhh, Sam," she said while telekinetically pulling the knives from his chest. "It's ok. I can help," she continued placing a finger on his chest. The wounds from the knives began to seal themselves up. Ava continued to tell Sam to relax while pulling the demon over to her. She cut into his wrist and held it over the dazed Sam's mouth; letting the demon blood drip into it.

**A/N: What the hell? Ava just saved Sam's life. Not only that, but she's giving him demon blood. What could possibly be going on in that evil mind of her's? Only way to find out is to keep reading. FYI Dean still saw the vision Andy sent him and he's on his way now.**


	5. All Hell Breaks Loose part 3

****

THEN

**_Carry on my wayward son_**  
**_There'll be peace when you are done_**  
**_Lay your weary head to rest_**  
**_Don't you cry no more_**

Sam: The Colt is gone and is seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind it.

Azazel: You know the truth about Sammy and the other children.

John: Yeah I've known for a while.

Lily: You go Simon Says give me your wallet. You have visions. I'd kill for something like that. I touch people; their hearts stop.

Andy: Demons; at least six of them. Spying on us from the woods.

**Once I rose above the noise and confusion**  
**Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion**  
**I was soaring ever higher**  
**But I flew too high**

Sam: You ruined my life. You killed my mom. You killed Jess.

Azazel: What happened to your mother she did to herself.

Sam: What are you talking about?

Azazel: Why don't I show.

_Azazel snaps his fingers and shows sam what happened._

Mary: It's you.

Sam: She knew you.

**Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man**  
**Though my mind could think I still was a mad man**  
**I hear the voices when I'm dreaming**  
**I can hear them say**

_Sam wakes up and sees the demons are gone. He then hears a noise on the roof._

Sam: Shit! They're on the-!"

_The demons break inside and a fight breaks out. Sam steps in front of Ava and and is stabbed by multiple knives._

**_Carry on my wayward son_**  
**_There'll be peace when you are done_**  
**_Lay your weary head to rest_**  
**_Don't you cry no more_**

_Ava kills Meg's parnter and begins to give Sam some of his demon blood._

_**NOW**_

"I'm here Sam. I'm here," Ava whispered as the blood continued to drip into Sam's mouth. Once she felt like he had taken in enough she dropped the demon's hand and hauled Sam up to his feet.

"Sam! Are you alright! ?" Jake yelled from downstairs.

"He'll be fine," Ava answered helping him down the steps. "So they all lived. I have to say I'm impressed. Most of the groups never made it past the Archeri and the rare few that did never lasted more than a minute and a half against the demons I would call in later. Maybe it's because they didn't have you as a leader, Sam," she thought. "What happened to the others?" Ava asked in a fake nervous tone.

"We took care of them," Jake answered.

"Oh my God! Sam!" Lily shouted as we came into view. "Is he ok?"

"I'll live Lily," he said regaining consciousness finally.

"Sam!" A voice from outside called out.

"That sounds like Dean," Sam said. The five psychics all piled out of the house as Dean stepped into view. By his side were Jo, Bobby, and Ash.

"Sam."

"Dean," Sam said in relief. They started walking to each other when a massive fire appeared out of nowhere encircling the four and cutting them off.

"You weren't thinking of leaving were you?" Azazel asked appearing from out of the shadows. "I made my rules clear; only one survives," He said.

"Listen Yellow Eyes," Sam said.

"Please Sam. Call me Azazel," he said.

"Whatever," Sam said stepping forward.

"Be careful Sam," Lily said as he walked closer to the demon.

"I don't want to hurt you Sam… actually I kind of do," and with a wave of his hand Azazel flung Sam into the safe house. Sam collided with the door and rolled onto his back.

"Sam!" Dean shouted from within the fire trap. The other psychics ran to assist Sam, but Azazel tossed them all away like they were rag dolls. "I'll deal with you four later," he said. "First I have to teach this bad little soldier a lesson." He said entering the safe house passing over the broken line of salt. Azazel looked through the house, but didn't see any trace of Sam. "This isn't the time to be playing hide and seek Sammy; especially with me." He heard the sound of feet rushing towards him and turned around halting Sam's attack. He snapped the iron rod Sam was holding with his mind and punched him in the chest. Sam soared out the kitchen and crashed into a table, the wall, and finally landed inside one of the bedrooms. Sam grasped one of the beds and pulled himself up. He put a hand over his chest and stumbled; he grabbed the edge of the bed to keep himself from falling. Azazel's attack did a number on him. He could feel his heart beat slightly irregularly. Azazel approached Sam through the hole in the wall, but Sam put up his hand sending him crashing back into the kitchen.

"I can't believe that worked," Sam thought looking at his hand.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that Sammy," he said. He tried to start another fire, but his powers weren't working. Azazel gazed upward and noticed he'd landed underneath a devil's trap. Sam staggered into the kitchen keeping his grip on the door way to keep from falling. "Resourceful; I like that," Azazel complimented Sam. "And it's nice to see that you've gone beyond just having visions."

"Why did you do this to us? Why make us psychics?" Sam wanted to know.

"If I told you that, it'd ruin the surprise Sam," Azazel said. Sam narrowed his eyes and went to exit the house. "You know this trap won't hold something like me forever!" He shouted after him. Sam exited the house and tripped down the stairs.

"Sam!" Dean yelled sprinting to his brother. The fire wall had vanished upon Azazel's imprisonment in the devil's trap. Dean lifted Sam up to his knees and shook him a little.

"I'm not dying, Dean," he said.

"Where's the demon?" Jake asked.

"I managed to force him into that devil's trap we drew, but it won't hold him for long."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get the hell out of dodge," Jo said helping Dean bring Sam up to his feet. After making their way through the woods Sam, Dean, and Jo jumped into the Impala. Bobby, Ash, and the psychics all piled into Bobby's van.

* * *

"Here, Lily. I found these back at the battlefield," Ava said handing Lily a pair of gloves.

"Thanks," she said putting them on. "So where do we go from here?" Lily asked. She and the other psychics were all seated on the floor of one of the rooms in Bobby's house.

"Our lives will never be the same as long as that demon is around. One way or another we're going to have to kill him," Ava said.

"Kill him? Uhhh… isn't it impossible to kill someone's who already you know dead?" Andy asked.

"It's not impossible," Sam said. "About two centuries ago a man named Samuel Colt made a gun; a special Colt gun that can kill virtually anything in creation."

"Including a demon," Ava finished for him.

"Including a demon," he said. "There's only one problem. My brother and I managed to procure it for ourselves, but it was stolen about a year ago. We think Azazel has it now."

"Well that's just freaking terrific," Andy said under his breath as he lay down on the floor. "Do we even know why he kidnapped us in the first place?"

"He told me in a dream that he needed a leader," Sam answered.

"To lead what?" Jake asked.

"An army. An army of demons," Ava answered. "He visited my dreams as well," she said to Sam. They were about to continue when a crash was heard from outside.

"Did you guys hear that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered grabbing a gun. Jo stood in front of the front door, shotgun loaded with Bobby and Dean standing on her left and right. Jo swung the door open and found herself aiming her gun at…

"Mom!"

"Jo!" Ellen said throwing her arms around her. "I heard you and Dean went to the Roadhouse. I thought you were dead," she said in a relieved tone.

"Hold on for a second," Bobby said pouring some holy water into a glass. "Have a drink," he offered.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked, but none the less took the glass. She downed it all in one gulp. "Satisfied?" She asked. Bobby nodded. "Now would anyone mind telling me why the Roadhouse has been blown to smithereens?" She asked taking a seat.

"The demons found out what we knew," Ash replied.

"What did you know?" Dean asked. "We kind of didn't get around to it since I got that vision. Why it had to occur when I was driving I'll never know."

"Sorry, that was my fault," Andy apologized.

"Anyway, I've been tracking this for a while," Ash started to explain. "It's the mother load of all demonic omens." He said placing a map of Wyoming on the table. "As you can see, X marks the spot," he said pointing to five Xs on the map. "Each of these marks represents a church made by Samuel Colt."

"Sam Colt. The demon killing gun making, Sam Colt?" Dean asked.

"That is correct. According to my research…"

Dean snickered interrupting him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Continue."

"Ok. According to my research…"

Dean made a botched attempt at keep his snicker on the inside.

"Would you like to tell me what the hell is so gosh darn funny?" Ash asked annoyed.

"Nothing Dorothy Ann," Dean replied fighting back his laughter.

Ash looked at Dean and said, "What the hell are ypu talking about?"

Dean looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him. "Nothing," he said clearing his throat. "Um. Go ahead. Continue."

"Anyway from what I've found out these five churches are all connected by railways, which when connected on this map," he pulled out a pen and connected the Xs, "forms this."

"A devil's trap," Jo said.

"Not just a devil's trap. A freaking massive one," Bobby said surprised by the size of it.

"Whatever's inside, the demons must want it badly," Ellen said.

"Hold on. What if Colt isn't trying to keep the demon's out. What if he's trying to keep something in?" Sam suggested.

"What the heck's in this trap?" Jo asked.

"All that I could find was a cowboy cemetery; right in the center of the trap. With these iron railways there's no way a full-blooded demon can get through."

"That explains the whole psychic kid thing. He must've been planning on sending one of you to the cemetery," Bobby said.

"Well I think we better head down there and see what's so important about it," Dean said.

"Wait," Ava said. "I… I want to go with you guys."

"Are you serious? We don't know what's out there," Jo said.

"I don't care. I want to be a part of this," she answered back.

"You can count me in too," Jake said.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but so am I," Andy said.

"What about you?" Sam said to Lily. Lily honestly didn't know. The battle in the ghost town scared her enough, but she couldn't bring herself to back out now.

"I'm in," she replied.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Lily thought walking outside Bobby's home. Everyone else was back inside preparing for whatever might lie ahead at the cemetery. "I'm not a soldier." She let out a sigh and leaned on the hood of the Impala.

"Howdy, Lily."

"Oh God," Lily thought. Azazel turned her around and pushed her against the Impala. "Sam and Dean are right inside that house. All I have to do is scream and they'll come rushing out here." She threatened. Azazel smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not here for a fight, Lily. I just came by to talk and to give you something," he said pulling out something from his jacket.

"The Colt," Lily said recognizing the gun.

"Bingo. Here you go," He said tossing her the gun. Lily stared at the gun and pointed it at Azazel's heart. "Oh no. What an unexpected turn of events," Azazel laughed. "Go ahead. Pull the trigger. I'll be dead and gone forever along with your chance at a normal life again."

"What do you mean?" She asked him lowering the gun slightly.

"I gave you this power Lily. I can take it away. I can even bring your dead girl friend back to life."

"Why should I believe you?" Lily asked. Sam told her that demons like to lie and only tell the truth when it can really mess with your head.

"You don't have to, but look at it this way. Things are going to get really ugly when you guys march into that cemetery. Odds are some of you won't make it out alive. You still have a full life to live Lily," he said. "All you have to do is use the gun when you reach the cemetery."

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"You'll know what to do with it when the time comes. Think it over why don't you," he said and disappeared from here sight. Lily just stood where she was looking over The Colt.

**A/N: We're almost at the end of 'All Hell Breaks Loose Retold'. Next chapter is the final showdown in the cemetery. Can't really say what'll happen at the end without ruining things. I can at least say that the next chapter will feature a conversation between Dean and Jo. See ya!**


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose part 4

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Jo asked.

"Sure," he answered and Jo led him down the hall away from everyone else into Bobby's room.

Jo shut the door behind her and took a seat beside Dean. They looked at each other for a moment and then she broke the silence. "So," she said.

"So," Dean repeated not sure what to say to her.

"So, you want to tell me the real reason why you called me?" Jo asked.

"I told you why. I needed help finding Sam," he quickly answered.

"I know you needed help, but you didn't have to call me. You had Bobby to help you out."

"Ok fine! I missed you, felt guilty for not calling, and figured this would be the best way to get you to see me! Are you happy!" He confessed taking a few breaths.

"That was easy," Jo said. "So you missed me," She added with a smile.

"Yeah," Dean replied smiling as well. Jo reached over to him and placed a hand over his. "You know; if we were anywhere else…"

"Jo?" Ellen said knocking on the door. "I know you're in there," she said.

"Wrong place, wrong time," Jo whispered.

"Wrong place, wrong time," Dean repeated. They got up and exited the room.

"What were you two doing in there?" Ellen questioned them.

"Nothing; just talking," they both replied simultaneously.

"Yeah right," Ellen said walking back to the living room.

"So are you guys are ready to go?" Bobby asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Andy said still unable to believe this was happening to him.

"Where's Lily?" Ava asked noticing she was gone.

"I'm right here," she said shutting the front door behind her.

"You look a little shaken up," Dean said.

"I saw him," Lily said.

"Saw who?" Jo asked her.

"Azazel."

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you! ?" Sam asked.

"He didn't do anything. He said he wanted to talk. He also gave me this," She said revealing the gun.

"Is that The Colt?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yes," she answered placing it on the table. "He said to me that I needed to use it once we reached the cemetery. He offered to take away my powers and even bring someone close to me back to life."

"Why would he give the gun to you? Especially after all the crap he put us through." Ava said.

"Probably because I'm the most emotionally vulnerable of the group," Lily said.

"Oh yeah? I'd beg to differ," Andy said. Dean picked up the gun and checked the ammo.

"This thing still has one bullet left, which means we still have a shot at killing this son of a bitch once and for all," he said.

* * *

**A few hours later**

The team shut off their vehicles and approached the gate leading into the cemetery.

"Check your weapons," Dean said. "And watch where you're aiming," he said to Andy.

"I've only used a gun once in my entire life, thank you."

"It's simple. You just point and shoot," Jo said kicking open the gate to the crypt.

"Doesn't look like there's anything here," Ash said as they traversed the cemetery.

"What's that?" Ellen asked noticing a structure at the very center of the crypt. They all approached it and saw the symbol of a devil's trap built in to the structure.

"I guess this is why Azazel gave you The Colt, Lily," Sam said as they stared at the hole that the barrel of The Colt would fit inside.

A small and subtle smile graced Ava's face. "This must be where the army is being kept; now to get the gun away from Sam," she thought. "But how?" An idea sparked in Ava's head; she put her hands on the sides of her head and began to breathe heavily.

"Ava; what's wrong?" Sam asked her.

"It's my head. It's on fire!"" She cried out falling to the grass. The Colt started to float out of Sam's hand and towards Ava.

"Ava! What are you doing!" Lily shouted.

"I can't help it!" She screamed. The gun stopped floating and fell to the ground in front of her. "Kill me," she pleaded as the gun started to float again.

"Ava, are you nuts?" Jake asked.

"Kill me!" Jake instead tried to grab the gun, but he along with everyone else was flung away from Ava. They all made hard landings around the cemetery. Ava shakily stood up to her feet and took the gun. Ava smiled again as she pretended to be fighting the fake force controlling her. "Play the scared little victim and you can get away with almost anything."

"AVA! Don't!" Sam yelled sprinting at her, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Ava apologized with fake tears in her eyes and inserted the gun in the door. She fell backwards into Sam's arms. "I couldn't help it," she lied. "Felt like something within the gate was calling out to me. Making me do this." she said rubbing her head. Dean made it to the gate and pulled out The Colt as the symbol on the door started to spin. Bobby stepped forward and his eyes widened.

"Oh no," he said.

"Bobby; what is it?" Ellen asked. Something from inside of the gate banged against the doors.

"It's Hell," he replied. The doors banged again even harder this time. "Take cover, now!" He ordered grabbing Ellen and hiding behind a tombstone; the others doing the same. The gate banged harder and then it violently swung open; hundreds of demon flew out of the gate upon its opening. Everyone, but Ava, watched them take off into the night in shock and horror. Ava could only look at them in awe.

"What the Hell just happened!" Dean yelled.

"That's a devil's gate! A damn door to Hell!" Ellen answered. Sam and Dean were at a loss for words. They'd never seen so many demons before in their life. "Come on; we have to shut that gate!" Ellen shouted getting up and running to the gate with Bobby behind her. A force flung them away from the gate and into two other tombstones.

"Don't even think about it!" Azazel yelled from the entrance to the crypt. Sam and Dean looked up and their mouths hung open. Azazel had brought about twenty demons along for the ride.

"You have any last words Dean, cause now would be a good time to say them," Sam said.

"Here goes nothing," was his reply. The demons charged Sam, Dean and the others; they all stood their ground as they got closer.

"We'll try to shut the gate. You guys do your… stuff," Ash said backing up to the left side of the gate. Bobby and Ellen grabbed the side of the gate and started to push. The demons were about five feet away from the others when Dean yelled "fire!" They all fired their weapons making several of the demons fall to the grass. The others halted their assault.

"Good help is so hard to find these days," Azazel grumbled and psychically tossed Sam, Dean, Jo, Ava, Lily, Jake, and Andy all in different directions. The demons restarted their assault. Andy darted behind one of the stones, but the demon smashed through it and lunged at him. Andy quickly reacted and shot the demon in the stomach and started to exorcise him when Jake yelled, "Andy! On your left!" Andy shot the demon sneaking up on him and exorcised it along with the other. A third demon, however, got the drop on him and jumped on his back. Lily ran over to Andy and yanked the demon off him. The demon got up and smacked Lily shotgun away sending the bullets into another charging demon. Jake ran over to them, grabbed the demon, and chucked it at the devil's gate; the demon screamed as he fell back into hell. Another demon grabbed hold of one of the stones and swung it at Jake. Jake put up his arms and braced for the impact. The stone collided with him and completely shattered, but still shook Jake up quite a bit as he fell down. The demon picked up another tombstone and was prepared to crush Jake with it when Lily shot him in the chest. He stumbled back dropping the stone and Lily pumped him full of more salt rounds until he fell into the devil's gate.

"Hey Blondie!" Lily's gaze shot up to the top of the devil's gate; a demon leapt off it and tackled her to the ground knocking away her gun. He put his hands around her neck and proceeded to strangle her. She did her best to pry out of his grip, but it did no good. As her world faded in and out she spotted her gun and tried to reach it. Surprisingly the gun floated into her hands and she aimed it right at the demon's chest.

"Screw you!" She screamed and shot him point blank forcing him off her and into the gate. Lily stood back up and two demons approached from either side of her. "I could use some help here," she said.

"We're a little busy," Ash replied. "Come on guys! Put your backs into it!" He yelled to Bobby and Ellen. Lily swung her gun at the first demon, but the second one slammed his fist into her shoulder. Lily felt it pop out of place and her gun fell out of her grip. The demon kicked her in the stomach and Lily fell into the devil's gate. She shot out her good hand and managed to grab hold of the edge of the gate. She looked down and her eyes widened at the site of Hell. Her heart began to race and she desperately tried to pull herself up, but it was no use. The demon towered over her and stepped on her foot. Lily's high-pitched scream could be heard throughout the cemetery. A demon flew out of the devil's gate and Lily suddenly felt like her mind was about to split in two. Something big had just come out of that gate. This was it she could hang on any longer. Lily felt her grip slipping when she heard the demon above her yelling and watched him tumble into the bowels of Hell. Sam grabbed her good hand and pulled her out of the gate. Unbeknownst to them a demon was sneaking up on them from the side of the gate. However, he was snatched from behind and roughly pulled backwards. He slide in the dirt and looked up at Ava, who raised an eyebrow and closed her outstretched hand killing him. Ava whirled around and froze a demon in his tracks. She laughed and made her hand into a fist. The demon fell to the ground dead instantly. She suddenly felt something hard smash into the back of her head. Ava put a hand to the back of it and saw her palm was covered in blood. Ava turned around and got hit in the face with part of a tombstone. She held onto her broken nose and halted more of the flying tombstone debris. Azazel shot out his hand and Ava felt something with the force of a sledgehammer crash into her stomach. She coughed out blood and collapsed. Azazel chuckled, but then spotted Dean from out of the corner of his eye. Azazel held up his hand and The Colt zipped out of Dean's hand and into his.

"Boys shouldn't play with dangerous guns," he said placing the gun in his jacket pocket. Dean whipped out his shotgun and fired only to have the salt rounds stopped in midair by Azazel. He flung it back at Dean, who dove down to avoid his own attack. Azazel dashed at Dean and wrenched his gun from his hands. He lifted it over his head and slammed it down missing Dean and destroying the tombstone next to him. Dean threw out a punch, but Azazel ducked down and threw both his fists into Dean's ribs. Dean thought he heard something crack as he soared backwards into a tree. He tried to get up, but Azazel forced him back down.

"Dean!" Sam shouted in worry and tried to rush to his brother's aide. A few of the remaining demons all jumped him preventing him from reaching Dean. Jo saw Dean in peril and ignoring the demon she was fighting rushed over to him. She shot the demons that got in her way and was about to shoot Azazel when he flicked his hand and she found herself pinned up against a tree.

"Well, well, well, Dean. Doesn't this seem familiar," Azazel said referencing their first meeting. "And I believe this young spitfire must be Harvelle's kid," he said pointing at Jo.

"You knew my father?" She asked.

"He spent some of the better years of his life assisting John in his pitiful attempts to track me down. I suppose it's only fitting that I off one of you crazy kids right here so you won't have to carry on in this life without your dads. But which one?"

"Bitch! You bitch! Stay the hell away from her!" Dean yelled.

Azazel smiled making his decision. He put up his left hand, which made Dean's heart bang against his chest.

"Don't do it," he said. Azazel's smile widened. "Don't do it!" Azazel flicked his wrist snapping Jo's neck.

"JO!" Dean yelled; the pain evident in his voice. He broke free from Azazel's telekinetic grip and tackled the surprised Azazel to the ground. He punched him three times in the face, but Azazel stopped the next punch.

"I gotta hand it to you Dean. You're the first human to lay a hand on me in four centuries," he said and shoved Dean off him. Dean collided with the side of the tree and crashed to the ground. He strained himself to stand as he felt a searing pain in his back. Azazel began walking towards him when three tombstones soared through the air and collided with his back. Azazel whipped his head around and saw Sam standing with more tombstones floating around him.

"You've done me proud Sammy," he said glad to see Sam embracing his powers. Sam tossed the stones at Azazel but he destroyed them before they even reached him. He pulled Sam towards him and let Sam slide head first in the dirt. Dean grabbed Jo's shot gun and attempted to blast him. Azazel stopped the bullets and crushed Dean's gun. He charged, but Azazel side-stepped his punch and hit him square in the back. Dean yelled out from the blow and fell down again. Despite the agonizing pain he felt Dean got back up.

"Why don't you just give up?" Azazel asked and shoved him back down to the ground. Azazel felt himself get dragged backwards and flew across the cemetery towards Sam. Azazel flipped in the air and connected his feet with Sam's face knocking him away. Azazel grabbed him and tossed him down by his brother.

"Sammy, Sammy. I really wish I didn't have to do this. But you just have to be so adamant about sacrificing yourself for your family," Azazel said. "Really Sammy; what do you owe this family? You could never connect with your dad and your mom. Ohhh if you only knew about your mom," he continued to taunt. "Where's your family now Sam? Oh that's right. I forgot I wasted them." Sam and Dean looked up and saw two souls approaching him from behind. "Like it or not; they're dead and they aren't ever coming back."

"Wanna bet?" Azazel whirled around at the sound of the voice and received a blow to his face. Azazel fell back into the dirt and looked up at the souls of Mary and John Winchester. "Leave our children alone," Mary seethed and kicked him in the side of the face. Azazel sprung back up and backhanded her across the face. John retaliated by throwing a punch at his chest. John's hand went right through the flesh and into Azazel's smoke form making him wince and sink to the dirt.

"Hurts doesn't it!" John yelled.

"Yes it does, but not as much as this will hurt you!" he shouted back and flung the elder Winchester into a tombstone. Mary was back on her feet and ran at Azazel. She grabbed his jacket collar and shoved him into the nearest stone. He retaliated by grabbed her shoulders and brutally pushed her into the stone behind her. Mary didn't relinquish her grip and slammed her head into Azazel's. She let go and put her hand to her forehead. She launched out a right hook, but he blocked her attack and restrained her from behind. "Still have all that spunk, Mary? I like that," he said. Mary tried breaking out of Azazel's grip, but that made him hold her tighter. "Do you really think this will change anything? No matter what you do you can never change what happened in the past," he whispered low enough for only her to hear. Dean took advantage of Azazel's diverted attention and ran forward; striking him over the head, which made him loosen his grip on Mary. She followed up by elbowing Azazel in the chest and then struck him underneath his chin. Azazel got up, but received a kick to the gut from Sam. Azazel shoved Sam away into Dean and pulled himself up. He felt someone grab him from behind and then realized he was no longer in his body. John Winchester struggled to hang onto Azazel's smoke form, but he shoved him off and re-entered his meat suit.

"John!" Mary cried running to his side.

"This time, I'm not leaving any trace of you two tarnished souls," Azazel said in anger. "Goodbye, and this time you won't comeback."

"I don't think so," Dean said and Azazel froze in his tracks; he couldn't move. Dean stood in front of his parents with The Colt in hand. "He must've grabbed it from my pocket when John pulled me from my body," Azazel thought. Sam stood by Dean's side, arms outstretched to keep Azazel from moving. Both their expressions conveyed their quiet fury. For the first time in his life Azazel actually experienced fear. Dean didn't utter a single word; all he did was fire. The bullet sank inside Azazel's heart and he let out a gasp. He stared down at the bullet hole in his chest and then his body flashed several times before dropping dead to the ground. Jake, meanwhile, tossed the final screaming demon into the devil's gate, and Ash, Bobby, and Ellen finally shut it. As soon as it was closed Ellen ran over to her daughter and cradled her corpse in her arms and began to sob. The beaten psychics all staggered to the gate and collapsed against it.

Meanwhile John and Mary helped each other to their feet and met the eyes of Sam and Dean. Neither of the brothers knew what to say and instead flung themselves into their parents' arms. First Dean hugged Mary and Sam hugged John then they switched.

"I've missed you so much Sam," Mary said to him, which made him hug her even tighter. "I'm sorry for what Azazel did to you," she apologized in a low voice so Dean and John couldn't hear her.

"How did you know him?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter," Mary answered holding back tears as she remembered the day when her parents were killed and how she nearly lost John as well. "Just know that I love you, Sammy. I always will," she said breaking the hug and walking over to John's side.

"Know that we'll be watching over you," John said giving his boys a smile. He then took Mary's hand and their sprits disappeared. A single tear escaped both Sam and Dean and they turned to each other.

"Dean; our whole lives have been for this moment and now; now I don't even know what to say."

"I do." Dean knelt down next to Azazel's corpse and said, "That was for our parents. You son of a bitch."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sam thought. Sam and Dean suddenly heard Ellen's cries and their smiles vanished. Dean felt his heart break for Ellen. This was his fault; he never should have brought Jo here in the first place. They saw Bobby leading Ellen away from Jo back to the Devil's gate and they started walking there themselves.

"So," Ellen said wiping away her tears. "How many demons do you think got out?"

"100; maybe 200," Sam guessed.

"An army; I unleashed an army," Ava said head drooping.

"Don't beat yourself up Ava. What happened to you could have happened to any one of us," Sam tried to comfort her.

"But why me?" She asked faking her regret. In truth she couldn't have been happier. "Out with the old and in with the new," she cockily thought looking over at Azazel's corpse; small traces of yellow flashed in her eyes for a fraction of a second, which no one noticed.

Sam was about to say something when Ash cut him off saying, "Uh guys. Where's Dean?" They all looked around the cemetery and didn't see him.

"More importantly where's my daughter?" Ellen asked noticing that her body was gone. They all heard the Impala's engines revving up and heard it speeding away.

"He wouldn't," Bobby said.

"Wouldn't what?" Lily asked.

"Are there any crossroads nearby?" Bobby asked Ash.

"A few. Why… oh shit!"

**A/N: Next chapter is the epilogue of All Hell Breaks Loose Retold. I'm planning on writing a sequel to this story though the next Supernatural story I plan on writing at the moment will be called 'Becky, it's all real!' See ya all soon!**


	7. Epilogue

Dean sped done the road and looked back over his shoulder; no sign of any cars following him.

"Good," Dean thought. He had enough of a head start on them. Dean reached his destination and brought the Impala to a screeching halt. He stepped out of the vehicle and carried out Jo's limp body. He laid her softly on the hood of the car and lightly stroked her cheek. He then walked to the center of the crossroad and buried his photo in the road. He waited a few seconds, but didn't see any sign of the crossroads demon.

"Come on. Are we gonna do this or what? Show your face you ugly bitch!" Dean shouted to the heavens.

"Good things come to those who wait, Winchester," The crossroads demon said making her appearance. She was wearing a very sexy black dress; if this had been any other situation Dean would make a comment about it, but this was different. "Well I gotta say I'm surprised. I was expecting to be seeing the corpse of little Sammy Winchester; not some girl." Dean slapped her at the comment.

"She's not some girl," he growled.

"Ok; ignoring the fact that you hit me," she said wiping the blood off her lip and then licking it off her fingers. "So let me guess you're offering up your own soul?"

"There's a multitude of demons that'd love to get their satanic hands on it and it's all yours. All you have to do is bring Jo back. You give me ten years; ten years and then you come for me."

"Ha. Ha ha ha ha," the demon started to laugh. "You're joking right?" She said walking up closer to Dean. "Why should I do anything for you? After all you did try to send me back to Hell as I recall."

"Ironic isn't it," Dean said. "Now you have a chance to get even."

"Sorry hot shot; no deal," she said and started to walk away.

"Nine years," Dean said hoping she'd change her mind. The demon turned around and shook her head. "Eight."

"You keep going down and I'll keep saying no," she stated.

"Five years. Five years and my debt comes due. Either that or no deal."

The demon walked over to him, leaned closer, and Dean thought for a second that she was going to accept when she stopped an inch from his lips and said, "Then no deal."

"Fine," Dean said.

"Fine," she said and turned away.

"Wait," Dean said. She halted in her tracks and rolled her eyes.

"There must be something special about this girl if you're so desperate to bring her back," she said. "It must've hurt when she was ripped away from you, which means it'll hurt even more when you're the one ripped away from her."

"Are you saying?"

"Yes and because I'm such a saint I'll give you one year and one year only," she said.

"Son of a bitch," Dean thought.

"But here's the thing," she added, "If you try to weasel your way out then the deal is off. Jo drops dead just like that," she finished. "So do we have a deal?" Dean stood there for a minute looking like he was contemplating her offer. In the end Dean grabbed the demon and kissed her just as Bobby's van sped into the scene. The demon broke away from Dean and her eyes flashed red. "Too late," she said and smoked out of her meat suit. Jo's eyes snapped open and she slid off the hood of the Impala.

"What happened?" She thought. Everyone exited Bobby's van and stared at Dean.

"Hi," was all he was able to say.

* * *

"Jo; Come on Jo open the door!" Dean yelled from outside one of the room's in Bobby's house.

"Go away Dean!" She yelled back.

"Listen Jo; I am not moving from this spot till you talk to me," Dean declared. The door swung open connecting with his nose. "Ow! I can't see. I can't even see," he said holding onto his nose. Dean decided he had enough and kicked the door open. Jo was standing at the other end of the room; gazing out the window. Her entire figure was bathed in the bright sunlight; it almost made her look angelic.

"Jo," Dean began, but she cut him off.

"What do you want me to say Dean?" She asked. "Thanks for bringing me back to life at the cost of yours. Why did you do it?"

"I never should have brought you along! It was my fault!"

"It wasn't your fault!" She screamed. "I chose to come on my own; you didn't influence my decision in any way."

"Jo."

"Please just go Dean," she said not making eye contact. Dean let out a deep sigh and walked out closing the door behind him. A single tear rolled down Jo's cheek as she continued to look out the window.

Sam saw Dean walk out of the room; he heard shouting from inside and wondered what exactly was said between the two. He began to walk towards Dean when Ava's hand gripped his shoulder. "What is it, Ava?" He asked.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure. What about?"

"Not here," she said and led Sam outside to where the other psychics were standing.

"So where are you guys going from here?" He asked them.

"We're going to train," Jake answered.

"Train?" Sam asked. "For what?"

"I can do more than just stop people's hearts," Lily began. "I can also sense the power of other psychics and apparently strong demons as well. Something big came out of the devil's gate. Something really powerful and whatever it is we want to help try and stop it."

"This isn't your fight anymore guys," Sam said.

"It became our fight the minute that demon kidnapped us," Ava said. "For all we know whatever came out of the gate could try to rally all the demons together," she went on. "And we can't have that can we? There's only room on this Earth for one leader and that's me," she thought.

"We we're kind of hoping that you'd might come with us," Andy said. "We need you."

"Wait I can't just abandon Dean. What about his deal?"

"We haven't forgotten that and we'll try our absolute best to figure some way to help him with his deal, but we could really use your help," Ava said. "After all; the more psychics the better chances we have off taking down the new demon," She thought.

"If it wasn't for you Sam, we would have never survived in that town. You're a natural leader," Lily said. Sam didn't know what to think. On one hand he really did want to help them out, but he couldn't leave Dean. They've been through thick and thin since the beginning.

"Please Sam," Ava said; a small and unnoticeable trace of yellow showed in her eyes for a split second and then it was gone.

* * *

Dean walked outside and leaned on the hood of the Impala. "Sorry baby; looks like this is going to be our last year together," he said with a frown.

"Dean," Bobby said.

"You aren't here to throttle me are you?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean," he said. "I was going to ask if you've seen Sam…"

"What is it Bobby?"

"Where's my van?" He asked.

"That's a good question," Dean said noticing that it was missing.

"Hey Bobby. Have you seen the psychics anywhere?" Ash asked stepping outside.

"Son of a bitch," Bobby cursed. "They stole my van." Dean's phone suddenly began to vibrate and he saw that the call was from Sam.

"Sam; where are you?"

"I'm with them," he answered.

"What do you mean you're with them?" he asked.

"They need me Dean. Something big came out of the devil's gate and we're going to train our powers so we can stop it. I promise we'll do whatever we can to help you with your deal. You have my word on that. Goodbye Dean." The line went dead. Dean let his phone drop to the ground; unable to believe that Sam would just up and leave.

Ava smirked as they drove down the street. She wasn't sure how her powers managed to influence Sam's decision. It wasn't supposed to be possible, but she was glad it worked. If she could do it with him maybe she could do it with the others too.

"So where are we going now?" Lily asked.

"Wherever the road takes us," Sam answered switching on the radio.

**A/N: I hope everyone has enjoyed reading All Hell Breaks Loose Retold. Like I said last chapter there will be a sequel to this story in the future. See everyone then!**


End file.
